Test the hypothesis that an increase in nefa availability impairs glucose tolerance in normal subjects by impairing the suppression of hgo rather than by decreasing muscle glucose uptake and to test the hypothesis that in patients with NIDDM suppression of plasma nefa levels improves glucose tolerance by an effect on hgo rather than by augmenting peripehral glucose uptake.